defjamfightfornystorylinefandomcom-20200214-history
Manny Gray
Manny Gray is a fictional character who appeared in the 2003 EA Sports hip-hop influenced fighting game Def Jam: Vendetta as the main player's friend (although for altercations with the game's main boss D-Mob becomes a temporary foe at a much later sequence in the game) and returned in the game's hit 2004 sequel Def Jam: Fight for NY, albeit with a somewhat minor role as he only appears as the main player's tattoo artist. Manny is of Puerto Rican decent. Biography Manny was born in Boston, but moved out West to Los Angeles after his mother died. After many brushes with the law, Manny was sent to prison for two years on an armed robbery charge. In prison, he made contact with an associate of D-Mob, who set him up with a job in New York once he was released. Manny's gambling problems are well known, and his large debt has led him to fighting in the ring to pay D-Mob back. He's not the most skilled fighter around, but Manny is dirty and never gives up. Quotes * Lets do this! - Manny Gray. * Oh Yeah, I'm gonna run you into the ground-'Manny Gray.' Gallery Manny2.png.jpg Manny1.png.jpg Redman promo.jpg Def-Jam-Vendetta.3.jpg 580103-djv2p2013.jpg Threewaymatch.jpg Manny and penny.jpg Bearhug.jpg Alternate manny.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040817014124140.jpg 47bf5fb7ec0e90734d4c46d8d3be97af.jpg Maxresdefault (1).jpg Maxresdefault (2).jpg Hqdefault (2).jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg Hqdefault.jpg Vendetta 1029 8-460879 640w.jpg MW2.jpg MW1.jpg MS2.jpg MannyLS.jpg Manny during the betrayal.jpg Djv 033103 gcn in01.jpg 11-12.jpg ULUS10100 00000.jpg Beatenmanny.jpg Manny50.jpg Fourmatch.jpg Mannyvsteck.jpg Rollinsvs manny.jpg Spider and manny.jpg ME0000334203 2.jpg Briggs and manny.jpg Manny's face.jpg Free for all fight.jpg Manny scared face.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-ps2-original-usado-21627-MLB20215168433 122014-O.jpg Move out.png Manny vs.jpg Manny vs rollins.jpg Def Jam Vendetta2014116797.jpg 4 vs.jpg Manny's scared.jpg 69097666 aeaa83558c.jpg Hq720.jpg Manny attacks.jpg Defjamvendetta 26.jpg 602168257d6cbd36a602c5382e19376d.jpg 479001-dd 006.jpg Manny's heat.jpg Defjamvendetta gc 74309.jpg Defjamvendetta gc 74307.jpg 7835-4.jpg 14408.jpg 2020 2003-01-27screen9 large.jpg Djv2p2005.jpg 484022-n 012.jpg 11961.jpg 73d351b11be5a3d2ab06e39d43386531.jpg 14.jpg Def jam vendetta gc-00006798-low.jpg Defjamvendetta gc 74313.jpg Defjamvendetta 02.jpg Manny tagteam.jpg Manny beaten up.jpg Stapleton Athletics.jpg Manny tag team 2.jpg Manny ring out.jpg D-mob vs manny.jpg Free 4 all with manny.jpg Manny and 3 for all.jpg Magic vs manny.jpg Manny on floor.jpg D-mob toys with manny.jpg Manny vs methodman.jpg Manny and spider.jpg Manny and proof.jpg 108738.jpg Redman vs manny.jpg Method and red vs manny and spider.jpg Manny in 4 way fight.jpg Manny vs d-mob.jpg ME0000334145 2.jpg Manny vs method.jpg Manny taunt.jpg Grabbed Picture 11q.jpg Manny knocked out.jpg 3598-iso1.jpg Manny's taunt.jpg Manny pink.jpg Manny and tank.jpg Manny vs method 2.jpg Manny knockout.jpg Defjamgc 005-large.jpg 7855.jpg Manny ring beat.jpg Manny vs ludacris.jpg Manny vs stingray vs jacob.jpg ME0000334032 2.jpg X240-Rbk.jpg Manny vs drake.jpg Manny vs crow.jpg Manny and proof 2.jpg Defjamvendetta gc 74315.jpg Defjamvendetta gc 74306.jpg Manny vs 4 vendetta.jpg Manny vs 4.jpg Manny intro taunt.jpg 48403743 347070392512752 7355104715278909440 n.jpg Def jam vendetta-2.jpg Manny vs 4 vendetta 2.jpg Manny in tag team.jpg Manny vs 2.jpg 55498083 865713583768188 3140576745074196480 n.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-07.small.jpg 156 HaDLT def-jam-vendetta-premieres-minutes x240-87t.jpg Def Jam Vendetta Gameplay PS2-3.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-08.big.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-10.big.jpg Manny after talk.jpg Manny and jacob team up.jpg ME0000334122 2.jpg ME0000334207 2.jpg ME0000334121 2.jpg ME0000334043 2.jpg Manny and proof tag team 2.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-07.big.jpg Manny vs zaheer.jpg Defjamvendetta gc 74308.jpg Defjamvendetta 12.jpg Defjamvendetta 33.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image693717.jpg Defjamvendetta 23.jpg Manny taunting.jpg Def jam vendetta ps2-00000068-high.jpg 67428021 954117718261107 8966253987183460352 n.jpg 67312501 954120364927509 3801050257438015488 n.jpg 67389810 954121974927348 8426954747918942208 n.jpg Manny vs lil kim.jpg Manny vs others 1.jpg D-mob vs others.jpg Manny vs chester.jpg Manny and d-mob vs others.jpg Four vs ny.jpg Manny vs 4 ny.jpg Manny is ready.jpg Def jam vendetta cover.jpg Manny hyped.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-09.big (1).jpg Def-jam-vendetta-20.big.jpg 2020 2003-01-27screen7 large.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-09.big.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-11.big (1).jpg Def-jam-vendetta-11.big.jpg Manny2.png Method vs manny.jpg ME00006505712830470.jpg ME00003340442830470.jpg ME00006505672830470.jpg 5b7c8595d6979157eb72e6ebf6c805c8.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-06.big.jpg Manny vs spider 1.jpg Defdies.JPG Def jam fight for ny the takeover 10.jpg 0502-def-jam-vendetta.400.300.pij.1.jpg 47666 def jam vendetta playstation2 95.jpg 485786-j 018.jpg 485782-j 014.jpg ME0000334228 2.jpg ME0000334229 2.jpg 17945688.jpg 66766615 881097312272439 7185611134277580386 n.jpg Trivia * In Def Jam: Fight for NY, He is seen wearing a right earring which may indicate that he is gay and has come out at a later point in his life. Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Characters